


Postcards From A Hotel Room

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories where Spike is a prostitute and Xander is his customer. I may eventually pick this back up and write some more, but no guarantees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand - I am trying to make this as realistic as possible. There will be no "happy ending" for Spike and Xander. As a general rule, prostitutes *don't* fall in love with their clients - Pretty Woman aside, that way lies heartbreak. By the same token, there will be no "sad" ending either, unless you count as sad any ending that does not have them madly head over heels in love with one another.

Spike blew out a hard breath. It had already been a long night, and he just wanted to go home and bathe - get the stench of strangers' hands off of him. But Giles said go, so here he was.

When he knocked on the hotel room door in front of him, he was answered by a pleasant tenor. "One sec!" He laughed softly at the sounds of something being dropped behind the door. After a minute, the guy, frantically still trying to wipe some sort of crap off his hands, finally opened the door and Spike got a nice surprise.

This guy was young, not his typical old man customer. More importantly, he was *cute* - dark hair, nice face, good muscles. This was going to be a *big* change from his normal routine. Spike couldn't help but smile. He started to put his hand out to shake, but the guy was still trying to get the stuff off, so he crammed them in his pockets instead. "Xander Harris? Giles sent me."

At that, Xander looked up, a bit surprised. "Oh... you're here already? Had - hadn't expected anyone for a couple of hours yet." Apparently realizing he was still blocking the door, he backed up, swinging the door in further as he did. "Um... please come on in."

Spike swaggered through the door, and Xander kind of gestured further in with his head. "I need to get this crap off - excuse me a sec? Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Spike sighed - still gonna be a wham, bam, here's your money then, kind of night. Oh, well. Swinging his duster off, he laid it gently over the dresser and started to shimmy out of his clothes. By the time Xander came back out of the bathroom, Spike had his shirt off, pants undone, and was sitting down taking his boots off when he heard the door open. "So, I've never...eep!"

Spike looked up from his boots to see Xander frozen in the doorway with an absolutely gob-smacked look on his face. "Wh - what are you doing??" He squeaked.

"Getting m'kit off so we can fuck," Spike said, perfectly matter of fact. Xander still looked shocked. "What the fuck did you think I was here for?"

At that, Xander blushed bright red and looked down. "Well, yeah, but I've never done this before, so I'm not sure -"

"What? Just consider me a one night stand who you don't have to negotiate with and will do what you feel like, mate." The blush on Xander's face got even darker, if that was even possible. "Oh, Christ. Don't tell me - not only the first time calling a prostitute, but the first time you've fucked around with a guy?" Xander didn't say anything, but nodded jerkily.

"Right then." Spike thought for a moment - several of the other guys in Giles' stable had had calls like this, where a first timer went to a renter, but he'd never actually done it himself. "First things first. Do you know what you want me to do?" Xander hesitated, and then shook his head slowly. "For fuck's sake. Look. I fuck, I suck, I rim. Top or bottom, or any way you want it. You must have some fucking idea, or you wouldn't have wasted your money on hiring a fucking prostitute." Spike moved up into Xander's space. "When you close your eyes at night and pretend so you can get your end away, what are you thinking about?"

Xander dropped his eyes and mumbled something that Spike didn't quite catch. "What was that, mate?"

Without lifting his eyes, Xander spoke a little louder. "Fucking a guy."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now, was it? So, you wanna fuck me? You ever do that with a girl?" When Xander shook his head no, Spike's heart sunk a bit. He sure hoped that Xander was willing to take some advice, or this could get painful. Very painful. "Well, like sex with anyone, first thing is to take your clothes off, okay?"

Spike moved back to the chair he'd been perched on, and resumed undoing his boots, carefully NOT looking at Xander. When he stood up to shed his jeans, Xander had taken off his shirt, and had his hands on his belt buckle, but seemed frozen in place, staring at Spike. Finished stripping out of his clothes, and palming a couple of condoms, Spike moved over to him, and sank to his knees gracefully. "Need a hand there, mate?" Xander nodded jerkily.

Well, no one ever claimed that they didn't get their money's worth out of good ol' Spike, so he undid Xander's slacks and slid them down carefully to keep from catching on the boy's erection. Fuck. Not only a virgin but he was hung, too. Spike could really be in for a world of hurt here. Some quick thinking, and he came up with a plan to make sure that Xander would be calm enough to listen to his advice.

Without a word, he unwrapped one of the condoms, added a bit of lube to the inside and rolled it down Xander's cock. Not giving him a chance to say anything, Spike then proceeded to show off exactly why Giles tended to send him to johns who were picky about getting head. He licked, he nibbled, he sucked. Within moments, Xander was shaking, hands moving over Spike's shoulders and head like he wasn't sure where to grab. Another moment, and he came with a low groan.

Spike pulled off Xander's cock with a "pop". Removing the soiled condom, he tied a knot in it and tossed it towards the trashcan. Rising to his feet, he took in the still gasping man. His mouth was moving, but no words were actually making it out. Spike could guess what he was asking, though. "Wanted to make sure that you'd be good for fucking, there, boyo. By the time I'm ready, you'll be hard again, no worries."

"Ready?"

Cupping the still half hard cock with one hand, Spike grinned. "Most guys aren't equipped with a monster like this one, mate. Gonna need to get a bit stretched, or you're going to hurt me, bad, with that thing." Xander's coloring, which had returned somewhat to his normal dusky shade, immediately flushed again. "So, you wanna do it, or do you wanna watch me do it?"

Xander just looked confused.

"Give me strength," muttered Spike. Grabbing the boy by one hand, he dragged him over to the bed, snagging up the tube of slick on the way. Plopping down on the bed, he hauled on Xander till he was situated between his legs and flopped backwards. Opening the slick and squeezing some out on his fingers, he raised one leg and started working one finger in and out, just spreading out the lube to start with. Of course he'd be sent to a fucking horse on a night when everyone else wanted blow- and hand- jobs - so he wasn't even a bit stretched out.

"When you go to fuck someone with that monster, you don't want to hurt them, right? So you're going to want to stretch 'em out a bit, see? Get lots of lube up their arse; get the muscles to relax a bit. Then you won't have to fight their body to get your pole in place." While he'd been talking, Spike had added another finger. He stopped moving when he felt a hand resting on his wrist.

"Can I - " Xander swallowed audibly. "Can I do that? I mean, to you?"

"Sure, pet." Spike handed the lube over and propped his head up on one arm so he could see Xander better. He quickly smothered a grin at the amount of lube that Xander slathered over his fingers. When Xander hesitantly touched his hole with one finger, he moaned a bit to encourage him. Having steeling himself visibly, Xander gently slid one finger in.

"You're so... so tight."

"Uh, huh. And in a minute, that's gonna be wrapped around your cock. Best ride there is, mate. Now, why don't you go ahead and add another finger there?" When Xander had just as slowly added another finger, Spike reached around his own leg to get a grip on Xander's wrist, encouraging him to finger fuck him. "That's it, pet. Feel how it's still tight, but moving is getting easier? Now, that's your cue to add one more." The third finger was a bit of stretch - the kid had big hands to go with the big cock - and Spike allowed himself to pant a bit through the burn. When he could feel the muscles relaxing, he pulled lightly at Xander's wrist. "That's enough, Xander."

Once Xander had pulled his fingers out, Spike sat up a little and got a condom. He used the slick he still had on his hand to slick up Xander's cock before he rolled it on. "So, how do you want me, pet? Hands and knees, stomach, back?"

Xander thought for a moment and then said, "Hands and knees, please?"

"Right you are, mate." Spike flipped himself over and got into position. There was a brief pause and then Xander was settling slowly between his legs. Then there were hands on his cheeks and something big and blunt poking at his entrance with WAY too much force. Spike deliberately dropped onto his stomach, and looked back at Xander over his shoulder. "Mate, you have GOT to take it easy and go slow, okay? I'm not going to change my mind like some bint - I'm a sure thing. No need to rush."

Xander bit his lip and nodded. "Sorry, Spike."

Spike waited a moment, and then pushed himself back up. This time, when Xander was lined up, he pushed with a great deal more finesse and a great deal less force. "Slow, slow, mate. There you go..." A deep breathe, and a deliberate relaxation of his arse, and Xander slid all the way in. He froze a moment, and then started thrusting. For a moment, he remembered to be gentle, and by the time he was too lost in sensation to stay gentle, Spike was ready for it.

It didn't take long - Xander started pounding and within moments was shooting his load. Spike just panted through it, and braced himself for Xander's weight when he collapsed. Surprisingly, Xander managed to catch himself with one arm on either side of Spike. When he'd caught his breath and started to pull out, Spike stopped him with a hand on the arm. "Gotta grab the rubber by the base, okay, pet? Don't want it sliding off inside of me, right?"

Xander's head nodded against Spike's back, and then he was moving. A moment after he had pulled loose, Spike heard the wet "splat" of another condom hitting the floor. When Xander had gotten off of him entirely, Spike flipped over so he was on his back and started to roll to his feet. Xander was looking down, but he reached out and placed a hand on Spike's arm. "Sorry. I know that was pretty bad for you. Some way I can make it up to you?"

Surprised, Spike just stared for a moment. Johns didn't care about a renter's pleasure...

Xander looked up when he didn't answer right away. Spike did NOT want to get into this. He just wanted to get home. Sliding free of Xander's hand, he headed back to his clothes. "Nah, mate. I'm good." Yanking his pants up and sliding his feet into his boots, he dared a look at the boy's face, which was closed off. Hiding hurt, no doubt. Damn.

"Look, Xander. It really *is* okay. Tell you what, you decide that you want to try it from the other side and you wanna hire someone for that? Call Giles and ask for me, okay?"

With that, Spike pulled his shirt on, grabbed his duster, and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, thanks for warning me, mate."

Giles looked up, surprised. "Pardon?"

"I said, thanks for letting me know that my last customer last night was a bleedin' virgin, Giles. Not like I wished that I'd had a chance to get prepped after an evening of bloody hand jobs or anything. Boy was hung like a bloody horse, too." Spike wasn't really pissed, but he did wish he'd known ahead of time.

Standing up, Giles placed one hand on Spike's shoulder. "Did he hurt you, Spike? I can make sure that he can't hire anyone from our little company again."

Spike shook his head. "Nah - probably was for the best all around. He listened, and got some lessons in how to properly bugger someone. " He thought for a moment. "I told him that if he wanted to try to bottom, he could call for me. If he does? Book him for the whole night."

Giles smiled. Spike played the tough rent boy, but in some ways he was really soft hearted. "You want him to get a discount?"

"Oh, hell, no. I want him to know that what I teach him is worth paying attention to - and you know the best way to do that is make 'im pay through the nose for it."

Giles just nodded and handed over Spike's wages.

**********

Days blended into weeks, and there was no call from Xander. Spike had pushed him out of his mind, just getting on with the night to night grind of "servicing the customer's needs" - mostly old fat men who couldn't get it up with their wives anymore and were looking for something different to get that old john thomas to work again. There were days when Spike cursed how young he looked - it increased his money, but he tended to get some real sickos.

Last night was a case in point. Guy had told Giles he wanted a bit of a rough tickle. What he hadn't told Giles was that he wanted to throw Spike down and bugger him bloody. By the time Spike had managed to get out of the room, he was covered in bruises.

Calling Giles on his way home, he told the man that he was going to take a few days sick. When he got back to his flat, he ran a hot bath. Trying to relax into the water, he finally let the tears of pain and rage come.

 

************

Three days later, Giles called.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I wouldn't have bothered you at home, but that kid? Xander? He called wanting to know if he could book you for tonight or tomorrow. If you're not up to it, that's fine, but he's pretty clear he doesn't want anyone else. Didn't even hesitate when I told him how much it would be."

Spike stood holding the phone for a moment. He really wasn't up to it - the bruises and tearing were still healing. But, he needed the money. And he'd kinda liked the kid. He sighed.

"I'll do it, Giles. Tomorrow night, okay?"

"That's fine."

After getting the hotel information, Spike hung up and went back to bed.

*************

Blowing out a sigh, Spike knocked on the door. He wasn't quite as sore, and if Xander had called him 'cause he wanted to *get* buggered, like Spike expected, the residual ache wouldn't matter all that much.

The TV inside the room cut off, but no one answered the door. Spike was actually raising his hand to knock again when he finally heard the sound of someone moving toward the door. Xander opened it, and still not speaking, waved Spike in.

This was... odd. Very odd. Spike turned to ask something, say something, he wasn't sure what, when Xander moved right up into his space, and took Spike's head in his hands. Spike realized what he was going to try to do a moment before he did it. Forcing his head to one side, he murmured, "Don't kiss, pet. Do anything else you like, but I don't kiss." Xander whimpered a little, but didn't push the issue - instead he dropped his head to Spike's shoulder and kissed him there.

Spike let him hold him for several minutes, but eventually decided to push at least a little bit. "What would you like, pet? Have anything in mind for tonight, or are just gonna stand here all night?" Xander started, like he hadn't been aware of how much time had passed.

"Yeah, um... well, you had mentioned that I could call you if...." There was that blush again.

Time to lighten things up a bit. "If you can't say it, pet, you probably ought not do it." Spike grinned. Xander giggled. Encouraged, Spike patted him on the head. "Otherwise, I may just think you're too young to do some fun things, y'see."

Xander laughed a bit harder. Still blushing, he tried again. "You told me that I could call you if I decided that I wanted to try getting...." He swallowed, and finished the sentence softly, "getting fucked. I'd like to try it? Please?" Still blushing, Xander raised his eyes to Spike's. "Fucking you felt wonderful, but I *know* I did a shit job of making you feel good. I'd like to know what to do to make being... um, in that position feel good."

Nodding slowly, Spike said, "And the best way to find that out is to be there, huh?"

"Uh, huh," Xander said softly, dropping his eyes again.

Slipping free of Xander's embrace, Spike tried to keep things light. "Well, you've got me for the whole night, so whaddya say that we start the same way we did last time? Y'know, with the whole taking off our clothes thing."

Still keeping his eyes averted, Xander nodded and stripped down quickly. He was naked before Spike had even finished untying his boots. Quietly, Xander crawled onto the bed and got in the same position Spike had taken last time, on his hands and knees. Stupid sod, probably even thought he was ready for this, but the shaking in his arms and legs gave him away.

Once Spike was naked, he crawled up on to the bed, but instead of coming up behind Xander like the boy so obviously expected, he laid down to one side, settling a few items under the pillow. "Like I said, Xander, we've got all night. So what say we take it slow, eh?" When Xander just looked confused, Spike reached over and gently pulled him over till he was lying on his side, spooned in front of him. Backing up slightly, he finished rolling Xander so he was lying on his back. One long look down Xander's body confirmed his suspicion - the boy wasn't even hard. That wouldn't do at all.

Sitting up, Spike swung his leg over Xander's waist and settled on his knees. He leaned forward and started at the boy's neck, licking and nibbling lightly, till he felt some of the tension drain out of him. Moving gradually lower, he worked over the boy's chest, spending long minutes playing with his nipples. By the time he'd started to move lower yet, Xander was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and Spike was very definitely getting poked by a cock that was a whole lot more interested in the proceedings than a few minutes earlier.

Wet open mouthed kisses were pressed along the boy's stomach, with a brief stop at his belly button and then Spike was face to face with the boy's cock. This time, though, he had other plans. He gently urged Xander to spread his legs and moved to mouth his balls while making a long arm to grab the supplies he'd hidden a few minutes earlier. Most of his concentration on the balls he was teasing, he unfolded one of the dams and added a bit of slick to one side. When Xander was moaning softly, Spike got his hands under Xander's thighs and urged him to lift his legs.

A quick second, and the dam was right over that tight little virginal hole, and Spike was tonguing it for all he was worth. Xander jumped at the first touch, but within a few seconds was pushing down, trying to get greater contact than the piece of rubber would allow. Spike wondered, as he tried to be as forceful as he could, how the boy had never *noticed* that he wanted his ass played with. Oh, well.

By the time Spike felt Xander was ready to push things up to the next level, Xander was moaning steadily and his thighs were shaking. Shifting to one side, Spike encouraged him to lower his legs, but to spread them even wider. Slicking up his fingers, he placed one just at the entrance to Xander's body. "Xander...." he called softly, trying to get him to focus a little bit. When Xander had rolled his head over to face him, Spike said, "Xander, I'm going to slide a little way in, mate. I can stop if it hurts." At Xander's shaky nod, Spike breached Xander's hole with just the tip of his finger.

He paused for a moment, but when he got no complaints, he slid a little further, and then a little more, till he had one finger all the way in. Pausing for a moment, he searched Xander's face for any signs of discomfort while asking, "Okay there, pet?"

"Feels... weird. Good, but weird." Spike smiled again, and started slowly moving his finger. Once Xander's arse was a bit looser, he felt around a bit until he found the boy's prostate. When he rubbed it gently, Xander tensed up like he'd been hit by an electrical current.

"What... what the HELL was that?" Xander asked, panting.

"That's your prostate, pet. And that's why men like getting buggered." A few gentle strokes across it and Xander was rolling his hips, trying to get more pressure there. Spike slipped his finger out, to a long, low moan of disappointment, and added more slick. "Two fingers, mate."

It took no time for Xander to adjust to the additional width, and Spike wondered again how he'd made it this long without getting buggered. Then again... He stilled his hand. "You ever play with your arse, Xander? Or let someone else do it?"

Xander looked ready to do harm, but he managed to get his breathing under control and look at Spike. "Uh... not before I, uh, fucked you. Since then, I've tried - you know, my own fingers - but I couldn't make it feel like *this*!" At the "this" Xander rolled his hips again, and his eyes practically rolled back in his head.

With a silent laugh, Spike pulled his fingers almost out, and then slid them smoothly back. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," Xander chanted under his breath.

"You think you're ready for a bit more, pet? Or we can stop anytime you like, okay?"

Again came that silent but forceful threat of harm. Followed by one not quite so silent: "If you stop, I will kill you, Spike. Yes, more!"

This time not bothering to hide his pleased laugh, Spike slid his fingers out, returning with three. For the first time, Xander showed signs of discomfort, and continuing the slow slide, Spike asked him, "Too much, pet? Need me to stop?"

Xander was gasping, obviously trying to relax. At Spike's question, he nodded and said, "J - j- just give me a second, okay?" Spike nodded, and lowered his head to Xander's nipple, nipping and licking. After a minute, Xander touched Spike's head and said, "Go slow, please? It, like, it burns a bit, and it's a stretch, but it still feels good."

With a slightly harder bite to Xander's nipple, Spike resumed sliding his fingers into place, hearing little whimpers above his head. When they were firmly in place, Spike paused again and lifted his head to look at Xander. He was chewing his lip, still whimpering. Damn, that had been pain, then. This wasn't going to work. Spike sighed, and slid his fingers out again.

"Wait, please... please don't stop."

"S'okay, pet. This *shouldn't* hurt, but it obviously is, so we're just going to try something a bit different." He thought for a bit, idly glancing around the room. Noticing the bottle of scotch on the dresser, he got an idea. "You drink, pet?"

"Not often, but sometimes, yeah."

Spike got up from the bed, and wiped his fingers off with some tissues. Picking up the bottle, he turned to look at Xander. "Bottle's missing about a shot, pet - liquid courage before I got here?"

Xander grinned a bit. "You blame me?"

With a bit of a laugh, Spike said, "Not at all. In fact, I vote that we give you a little more. Help you relax and all. You okay with that, mate?" With Xander's nod, Spike grabbed a glass and poured about two shots worth while Xander sat up. "Here ya go. Drink up."

From the way Xander sipped at the scotch, Spike could tell he really *wasn't* used to it. He wasn't going to get the boy drunk, but he wanted him to relax a bit - hopefully it would make this go easier on the boy. Spike was working very hard to not think about why this was so important to him.

Xander finished the glass and set it to one side. He then blew Spike's efforts to not think all to hell. "Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm paying you to fuck me, but you're doing your best to make it good for me. Why?"

Blowing out a disgusted sigh at himself, Spike answered "I'm not completely certain. Mostly 'cause I think you're going to be really good for someone some day - and I don't wanna ruin that, I think." Whatever look Spike had on his face clearly discouraged Xander from asking any other questions.

When Xander reached out and laid a gentle hand on one of Spike's healing bruises, Spike turned up the glare a bit. "Don't even ask, Xander. Not your business." Xander pulled his hand back like he'd been burned. Didn't bother Spike - he may like the boy, but he'd be damned if he was going to "share."

Several minutes and another shot later, Xander carefully laid back down. "I think that's enough, Spike. Any more and I'm going to be actually drunk, and that kinda blows the whole point here."

Spike nodded and knelt next to Xander on the bed. He guided Xander in turning over so he was lying on his stomach. Placing one hand on the back of Xander's neck, so that he didn't try to push his upper body up, he told him to pull his knees up, so that he was more exposed. "That's good, pet. Very good. You comfortable like this?"

Xander nodded, and Spike grabbed for the slick. Adding more to his fingers, he circled Xander's hole with his finger. "Ready, pet?" When Xander nodded, he slid his finger in. The alcohol and change in position had done its job, and Xander hadn't tightened up much, so Spike rapidly added another finger. This angle was obviously better for the boy - he was moaning and his cock was hard as stone. "You ready for me to try three fingers again, mate?" Xander hesitated, and then nodded. "Remember, if you don't like this, tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Adding even more lube - Xander was going to be leaking the stuff for days, Spike thought with a smile - he carefully slid a third finger a little way into Xander's arse. This time, there was no whimper, and Xander's muscles didn't tighten up like he was in pain. Instead, there was just a quiet little "Oh" of surprise, and then a soft moan. When Spike brushed his prostate, he got that lovely little roll of the hips, followed by Xander pushing out his arse, like he was trying to get more.

"S'good, pet?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, my god. I had no idea that it could feel like this. It's so good, Spike." Almost every word was punctuated by another roll of hips, another moan. Spike kept playing long after Xander had started to relax, getting him used to the sensation.

When Xander's movements started to get more deliberate, and he had aborted several attempts to reach for his own cock, Spike said "Gotta make a decision, pet. You wanna just come like this? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Xander looked over Spike. "I've got you the whole night, right?" At Spike's nod, Xander nodded firmly. "Both."

Spike laughed - he couldn't help it. "Greedy sod, are you?" Xander nodded again, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Both it is, then, pet." With that, Spike started driving his fingers with a bit more force, directly into Xander's prostate. Xander bucked and cried out, and then reached down to grab his own cock. A half a dozen thrusts, and Xander was coming with a howl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spike laughed - he couldn't help it. "Greedy sod, are you?" Xander nodded again, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "Both it is, then, pet." With that, Spike started driving his fingers with a bit more force, directly into Xander's prostate. Xander bucked and cried out, and then reached down to grab his own cock. A half a dozen thrusts, and Xander was coming with a howl._

Xander collapsed with a muffled "oomph" after he came. Gently, Spike slipped his fingers free. Settling down next to Xander, he lay on his back and laced his fingers on his chest, waiting for the boy to come down.

Several minutes passed in relative quiet - in fact Spike had started to wonder if Xander had gone to sleep - when the boy rolled over to face him. Xander had a huge cheesy grin on his face, and Spike couldn't help smile in return. "Alright there, pet?" he asked.

Grin going nowhere, Xander said, "Oh, yeah. I'm great! Why aren't all men gay if it feels that good?" Spike just shook his head ruefully at the exuberance. "I think I need a shower before anything else - wanna join me?"

"Of course, pet. You're the customer." At his words, Xander's face fell a bit, but he gamely got up and headed towards the bathroom, Spike right behind him.

Once they were in the shower, water adjusted to a temperature that they both could tolerate, Spike was surprised when Xander grabbed the flannel and made to wash him. Not something that johns usually thought of. Xander's hands felt good, though, and he let himself relax a little bit.

"Spike? I know it's none of my business, but..." Spike turned so that he was facing Xander.

"You're right, mate. None of your business at all. I'm a *prostitute*, Xander. There are risks to the job. I ran into one of them. That's all you fucking well need to know." Spike knew that Xander was trying to help - but Spike didn't need that kind of help, especially not from a kid who, with very little encouragement, would believe that he was "in love" with Spike. He'd gone down that road before.

Slamming his mouth shut, he snatched the flannel out of Xander's hands and started briskly rubbing the boy down. He reminded himself to go gently when he got to the boy's arse. When he ran the cloth over the boy's hole, Xander gasped and Spike immediately pulled the cloth away.

"No-o. It's okay- feels good, actually."

Spike smiled and gently rubbed across Xander's opening a few more times. Xander may not have had much experience, but with a bit of time, he was going to be fucking like a pro... Spike derailed that thought and swung the boy under the water to rinse off.

Once they were both dry, Xander led the way back out to the room. Walking over to the scotch, he poured himself another shot and then held the bottle out in offer to Spike, who took it and a glass. Sipping at it, he wandered back over to the bed.

When Xander had finished his, he joined Spike, sitting quietly next to him. After a few minutes of quiet, Xander said, "You still willing to do this?"

Spike shook off the melancholy feeling and nodded. "Sure, pet. Why don't you lie down and get comfortable?" Without a word, Xander crawled further onto the bed and flopped down on his stomach. Knowing that the boy had a propensity for not wanting to admit when he was uncomfortable, and needing to see his face so he could see if Xander was hiding something, Spike said, "Why don't you flip over, there, mate?" Still quiet, Xander did, resettling himself. Spike checked to make sure that the supplies he'd placed under the pillow were still there, he stretched himself along Xander's side.

Running one hand up Xander's leg, he was pleasantly surprised to see the boy spreading his legs without prompting, his cock hardening. Glancing up at Xander's face, he was even more shocked to see that lascivious grin appearing. "What, pet?"

"I want you to fuck me, Spike. I want you to fuck me and not stop."

Spike groaned softly and dropped his head to Xander's shoulder. "I think we can do that, pet." Fetching out the lube, he slicked up his fingers and slid two inside Xander without pause. Xander gasped and his eyes closed. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Feels fucking *good*." Xander gave one of those hip rolls that he'd shown himself to be so good at. "Guess I just needed to relax, huh?"

"Exactly, pet." Adding a third finger, Spike grinned cheekily when Xander's hard on didn't flag at all. Boy really was ready. Good, because Spike was ready to fuck, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could have been patient and understanding.

One last stroke of the boy's prostate, and Spike was sliding his fingers free. Xander whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes. Before he could say anything, Spike had grabbed one of the condoms. Holding it up, he asked, "You ready, Xander?"

A silent nod, and Spike was opening the packet and unrolling the rubber over his cock. Shifted between Xander's legs and silently urged him to lift his legs. Lined himself up, and looked up to catch Xander's eye. The boy was chewing his lip, but when he realized that Spike was waiting for permission, he gave a short, jerky nod.

As slowly as he could, Spike pushed past the ring of muscle at Xander's entrance. It was hard - nervousness had caused him to tighten up a bit again - but once he had breached it, he paused. There was slight discomfort on Xander's face, but determination as well. "Xander---"

Xander looked even more determined. "No. More. Stopping. Spike!" With that, Xander *flexed*, and Spike was sliding in further without any conscious decision. He thought about pausing again when he was firmly embedded, but another movement of those hips and it was all he could do to keep his movements gentle. A long slide out and then back in, and Xander's cock, which had flagged a little, showed renewed interest. Another glide, and Spike changed the angle *just* enough, to hit the boy's prostate. A long, low moan made Spike bite his *own* lip. Slow. Gentle. He had to stay. Slow. Gentle.

Christ!

Xander's hips were moving, he was moaning and whimpering and it all felt. So. Good. "You like that, pet? Feels good, all hot and hard, right where you need it? Gonna make you come, Xander. Gonna fuck you till you come, pet." Xander's eyes had shot back open at the first word, and he was panting heavily and his arse was so tight and hot and....

Desperately, Spike took Xander's cock to hand, working it. Xander's eyes were practically rolled up into his head, and the moans were now open throated cries. One last stroke, and Xander was coming over his hand, the accompanying spasms in Xander's arse enough to pull Spike with him. Using the last of his strength, Spike thought clearly enough to pull out and get rid of the condom, and then he collapsed onto the bed next to the boy.

Both men slid into sleep.

When Spike woke, he glanced at the clock. 5 AM. The night was over. Quietly getting to his feet, he got dressed and slid out the door, never noticing the slitted eyes watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike was more than a little surprised two months later to find his evening schedule consisted of Xander - and no one else. Boy had come up with the dosh for the whole night again, had he? Maybe Spike should consider raising his rates.

After the last time he'd seen Xander, he'd honestly not expected to see Xander again. The boy had enjoyed himself - Spike had made sure of that - but he'd assumed that he'd since gone looking for someone who *wasn't* a rentboy.

************

Same hotel, different room. Spike knocked, only to have the door opened so fast that Xander must have been standing on the other side of the door.

" 'Allo, pet. Long time, no see."

Xander had a warm smile on his face and waved him in casually. "Hey, Spike. First time back in town in a while."

Well, that clicked a piece into place - Xander didn't live local. Spike started to shrug out of his duster, but was stopped by a quiet, "Wait, please?"

Puzzled, he cocked his head at Xander. "Problem, pet?"

"Yes, I mean, no, not with you. But I want to ask a favor. " Xander was doing a pretty good job of looking at him instead of the floor, compared to previous visits, but he still looked uncomfortable.

After a minute of silence, Spike realized that Xander had apparently forgotten that he had to actually *ask* a question. "You want something in particular, mate? Or are you just paying to stare at me? Anything kinky costs extra, y'know."

Xander started and flushed. "Right, the favor. Do you think we could maybe goutsomewhereinsteadofstayingin?"

Spike shook his head in confusion. "What was that, pet?"

Xander sighed and repeated slowly, "Do you think we could go out?"

Before he'd even finished the question, Spike was shaking his head. "Xander, I'm not your friend and I'm not your date. I'm a bloody *hooker*. You want someone to go out with, call an escort. Better yet, call a fuckin' friend."

His face falling, Xander muttered, "You're the only person I know in this fucking city that I don't work for." Looking up with a cheesy grin, he added, "Well, you and Giles, but I've only talked to him on the phone. Didn't exactly strike me as clubbing material, though."

The idea of Giles in a club was ludicrous enough that Spike couldn't help but laugh. What the hell, might make a nice change of pace. "No, pet. Not exactly his scene. So, what, you want me to take you to a dance club? Got one in mind?"

Xander shook his head then nodded. "Don't know of any in particular, but definitely one that, um, caters to gay men."

Well, duh, Spike thought to himself. "You ever been to one, pet?"

Xander shook his head no.

"Right." Spike looked him up and down, thinking about the local scene and comparing it to the man in front of him. "First of all, pet, you need to change. Tightest plain T and jeans you have."

***************

Ten minutes later, Xander looked - well, pretty damn hot, Spike had to admit. The white T suited his coloring and Spike wasn't completely certain how Xander could *move*, his jeans were so tight.

While Xander was changing, Spike had mentally reviewed the local clubs in his head. Deciding that Splash was the best option, he grabbed Xander's coat from the back of the chair and holding it out said, "Let's go, pet."

The club was loud, and noisy, and *packed* with gorgeous men. Xander picked up the cover for both of them, and Spike led them to the bar. Beers in hand, he then headed over to the wall.

Xander spent several minutes looking around. Spike was quietly impressed - Xander didn't seem overly freaked out or obviously new to the scene. Still, when Xander tried to coax him onto the floor, Spike shook his head. "No, pet, go ahead and dance. I'll stay here."

Xander hesitated, and Spike said, "Look, it's not like a straight club - just go dance. You don't *need* a partner. You're a good looking bloke - someone will join you quick enough." Xander slammed back the rest of his beer, nodded at Spike and disappeared onto the floor.

Spike watched him long enough to see that Xander had attracted attention quick enough, and then wandered to the bathroom. When he got back, it took several minutes to locate the boy.

When he finally did, he got a huge shock. Xander was in a clinch with someone. His first thought was that that was good - boy needed to make some friends. Then he recognized the other guy in the clinch.

With a growl, he pushed off the wall and started shoving his way through the dancers to where Xander was making out with Lindsey. Fucker had worked for Giles for a couple of months, till he'd gotten fired. From what Spike had heard, he was working for Angel now, and still up to his old tricks.

The whole way across the dance floor, he cursed out the tiny Texan. The boy was good looking enough, and the accent had brought him a ton of business, which Spike didn't have an argument with. Unfortunate that he didn't seem to know how to keep his hands out of his customer's wallets....

When he'd gotten to where they were grinding against each other, he wrapped himself around Xander's back. "Hey, pet. Whatcha doing?"

Lindsey's face was startled for a brief moment, then went through anger right to amused. "So, is this your boytoy, Spike? Thought you weren't much on the dating scene."

Spike tightened his grip on Xander slightly. "Not my boytoy, Linds.... my customer. And I'm going to warn him about you, so keep your hands off, got it?"

At the word "customer," Xander's body had gone tense under his hands, and Spike cursed to himself.

Forcing himself to relax, he leaned in to speak directly into Xander's ear. "Pet, I'll explain later. Trust me for now?"

Xander turned, just slightly. One look at his face, and Spike knew that Xander wasn't going to listen. "For fuck's sake, Xander, *trust* me. You don't want anything to do with him."

Xander shook his head, and told Spike, "You wanted me to meet people. I met him, and he seems like a decent guy. I'm not getting into your fight - besides, you've already been paid. Why don't you leave if you're not happy?"

With another smothered curse, Spike let go of Xander. "Fine, pet. You don't want to listen, that's your choice. I'm going home." With a fake tip of a hat to Lindsey, he told the other whore, "Hurt him, Linds, and I'll kill you." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Spike went back to his apartment. If Xander was too stupid to take advice from him, it was no skin off his nose. He could do with a paid night off.

***************

By dawn, however, he had to admit that he was worried. Lindsey really wasn't safe, and while he might be smaller than Xander, he was fucking strong. Spike grabbed his duster and headed over to the hotel

Standing outside the boy's room, he cursed himself for a fool. Xander had made his fucking choice, and there was no reason for him to be checking up on him. He was still trying to talk himself into going home even as he knocked on the door.

For a few minutes, there was nothing, and then someone was moving around in the room. Xander's shaking voice came through the door. "Wh-who's there?"

"It's Spike, pet. Just wanted to make sure you got back to your room okay."

"Sp-spike? Gimme a second, please?"

"Sure, pet." Spike listened to the sounds of Xander moving around the room, and then the chain came off and the door opened.

Xander was holding his head at an odd angle, and wouldn't look Spike in the eye. "Pet, you okay?"

"Yeah, Spike, I'm fine. See, made it back to my room, all safe and sound. Thanks for checking on me. Now, I'm tired - gonna go back to bed."

Every instinct Spike had was screaming at him that there was something wrong here. "Sounds good - just as soon as you look me in the face."

Slowly, Xander looked up. Spike swallowed hard - the entire side of the boy's face was one big bruise, capped off with an eye that was swollen shut. "That fucker - I'm going to kill the son of a bitch,"

Xander actually looked nervous at the flat tone in Spike's voice. "Don't - it was just a-a-a misunderstanding,"

"Right, pet. He misunderstood 'Wanna fuck?' as 'Would you please beat the crap out of me?', huh? It's a misunderstanding that seems to be particular to him." Moving further into the room, he checked the ice bucket. Finding it half full, he went into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and made up an ice pack. Handing it to Xander, he mimed placing it over his swollen eye. "So, tell me what happened."

With a sigh, Xander said, "You know, he seemed really nice - sexy as hell and friendly. So he asked if he could come back to my room. I guess I really didn't realize that he was a prostitute. When he got here, he, he, he demanded money. And I didn't have much, cause, well..." Xander gave as much of a smile as he could with his bruised face. "I'm afraid most of the money I brought with me kind of walked out the door with you last night."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I *am* sorry about that - just, well, I have history with Lindsey. But what got up your arse to the point where you sent me away, anyway?"

Xander flushed. "I know I'm your customer, but, well, I got pissed when you said it like that. Didn't think too clearly, I'm afraid."

"Aw, hell, pet. Didn't mean to make you feel bad - I *do* like you, pet. Not gonna run off to Massachusetts and marry you, but I'm happy to spend time with you when you get into town. Now, Lindsey demanded money, and you didn't have it - that when he hit you?"

Xander shook his head no, but didn't say anything. "Pet, did he do anything else? Anything 'sides hitting you, that is?" Xander nodded again, looking at the floor.

FUCK.

"Xander, do you - I mean, do you need to go to hospital? Did he hurt you?"

A quick headshake, and Xander finally looked back up. 'He didn't, ah, he didn't do that. Just, um, made me suck him off. Apparently he didn't like how I did it, much." Xander gestured towards his bruised face. "As you can probably tell."

"Did he at least use a rubber, pet?" Spike was having to fight to hold his temper.

"No."

And Spike's temper snapped. Jumping back to his feet, he started towards the door. "I'm going to kill the bastard."

He skidded to a halt at a quiet, "Spike?"

Still facing the door, breathing hard, he said, "Yes, pet."

"Am I - am I that bad in bed?"

Christ. "No, pet. You're pretty damn good."

"Just I'd never done that before, you know? And I kept gagging and stuff and he told me I was awful." Spike turned to look at Xander, who was again staring at the floor.

"Pfft, for someone who was a virgin when I met him, you're pretty fucking impressive. Blow jobs are a *skill* and if you hadn't given one before, then of course you don't know what you're doing."

Xander looked up at him, and for a moment, Spike got the impression of a puppy who had been kicked by a stranger, looking for reassurance from its owner. "Do you think you could show me how to do it?"

Spike sighed. Killing Lindsey could wait till later. "Xander, I'll happily teach you, but there's no way you're going to be able to give one right now - your face is too swollen, and holding your mouth open is going to *hurt*"

Damn. Xander looked like a kicked pup again.

"Tell you what - I'll demonstrate, and the next time you're in town, you can use me for practice, okay?" Xander's face lit up.

****************

Before there could be anything sexual, Spike insisted on looking over Xander's face more closely. When he'd discovered that the inside of Xander's cheek was cut up where he'd been hit, he was ready to kill Lindsey all over again. He was slightly mollified to find out that Lindsey hadn't hit Xander till after he'd shot his load, cutting down on the chances that there had been an open wound inside his mouth.

"Xander, I hate to say this, but you really are going to have to get tested. I haven't heard that Lindsey's carrying through the grapevine, but Angel isn't as adamant about making his boys get tested the way Giles is." Xander looked ill. Spike hastened to reassure him. "Chances are very low, even if he was carrying. This is mostly because it's better to be safe than sorry, pet."

Nodding jerkily, Xander agreed and told Spike that he'd call his doctor when he got home.

*************

Finally, Xander was naked and sitting in the chair, with Spike kneeling in front of him. Taking Xander's half erect cock in his hand, Spike grinned up at him. "Ready for blow job 101, pet?" When he smiled, then winced, and nodded, Spike started by channeling Giles.

"When one is desirous of performing fellatio, one obviously starts by exposing the genitalia that one wishes to -" Xander's laughter cut him off. "Too much, pet?"

Alternating between giggling and wincing, Xander said, "Please, no Giles in bed?"

"Fair enough then. Once you have a hot cock in your hand, obviously your next priority is to get it nice and hard so you can get a condom in place, okay? Latex tastes *nasty* - but it's not optional." Spike gave a couple of good strokes to Xander's cock, which rapidly came to attention. Snagging a condom and lube off the table, he spread a layer of slick on Xander's cock and then rolled a condom into place.

Continuing to stroke Xander's cock, Spike said, "You hear a lot about deep throating, but that's advanced blow jobs, not the 101 course. It's something a lot of people never master, so don't feel like you have to. Using your hand is always a good thing. When you feel ready, you can start by licking the shaft, like so..." At that, he bent and ran his tongue up the length of Xander's cock. When he reached the head, he resumed jerking him, and said, "Licking any part is actually pretty good. So is nibbling, or sucking on the side." Spike then bent his head back to Xander's cock and proceeded to demonstrate, licking and nibbling along the shaft, placing little sucking kisses along the big vein.

When Xander was moaning and breathing heavily, Spike stopped again. Xander groaned and laid his head on the back of the chair. Spike grinned at him. "One more thing, pet, and then I'll stop teasing. When you feel ready, you can try taking as much cock into your mouth as you feel comfortable with. You can control how deep he can penetrate by wrapping your hand around his cock," And with that, Spike sucked Xander's cock into his mouth, his hand still wrapped around the base.

Spike set up a slow pace, jacking Xander's cock in time to his mouth. Spike was determined to make Xander feel as good as he could, in a silent apology for leaving the boy with Lindsey. Using all the tricks he'd demonstrated for Xander, he built him up to a fevered pitch over and over, taking him higher every time.

Finally, Xander's control snapped. He grabbed Spike's head and gave a half dozen desperate thrusts into the warmth of his mouth. Xander gave a low groan, and Spike felt him release. Pulling back off of his cock, he gave Xander a quirky grin. When his breathing finally slowed, he returned Spike's smile.

"Thanks, Spike. Hopefully the three brain cells that survived that will remember!" Both men chuckled softly. Spike gently removed the condom and stood to throw it away. "Um, Spike - looks like you have a little problem there..." When Spike looked at Xander curiously, Xander gestured towards Spike's erection with a blush.

"It's okay, pet. I'll keep. Now, you really should get some sleep. You still in town tonight?"

When Xander nodded, Spike said, "I'll be here at nine - I still owe you a night out, and we'll try this again. Okay, pet?" When Xander nodded again, Spike picked up his duster and headed towards the door. "I've got a few things to get done. See you tonight."

**********************

After making a few stops, Spike finally got home. He grabbed a few hours of sleep and then called Giles to clear his schedule for the evening. Giles had no objection - Spike hadn't had a busy night scheduled and most of his customers could be picked up by others - but he did have a few words of warning.

"Spike, you need to be careful for the next few days, okay? One of the local rentboys got beaten up last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Lindsey's in hospital."

"Oh, yeah?" And Spike smiled.


End file.
